


Dinner Date

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [111]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, Date Night, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, mention of Peter and Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: When Derek invites Stiles to his new place for dinner, Stiles expects take-out. What he finds is so so much better.





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/) challenge on tumblr - prompt #291: cook

It shouldn't have caught Stiles off guard as much as it did. After all, he knew that Derek spent years fending for himself, living alone, surviving at the very least. There was no indication—besides the lack of a functional kitchen in the loft when Derek still lived  _there_ —that any of his sustenance came solely from outside sources. Not that Stiles has anything against take-out, quite the opposite, he's a big fan. 

Still, when he walks into Derek's new apartment in New York—where Derek decided to settle down once he was no longer on the FBI's Most Wanted list—and finds him at the stove over several pots and pans, Stiles stops dead in his tracks. 

"Wow," he manages to say, his mind processing the sight of Derek in an apron over his tee and jeans, socked feet on the shiny floor. 

"What?" Derek asks, only glancing away from the pots for a second. 

"I don't know. I just never actually thought about you  _cooking_ ," Stiles says, not moving from the kitchen door. 

"Did you think I went out in the forest and ate whatever I caught?" Derek says and snorts. 

When Stiles doesn't say anything, Derek looks at him with a raised eyebrow, then rolls his eyes when he notices Stiles's incriminating blush. 

"I do eat, Stiles. Things that aren't fresh kill." His voice is calm but there's a tiny hint of amusement in it. "And I lived alone long enough that I would have had to learn how to cook anyway, even if my dad hadn't taught me." 

"I know. it's just..." 

"Not something you thought about," Derek finishes Stiles's thought. "You'd have been right with Laura," he adds quietly. "She was the one who could burn pasta. Peter used to be fantastic at baking," he finishes with a glance at Stiles.

Who is—probably just as Derek expected—still standing there, now with his mouth open and absolutely incredulous. It takes a while before he manages to pull himself back together and step into the kitchen. He comes to Derek's side and tries to peek into the pots, spotting spaghetti and some sauce. 

"See, I figured you'd order in," he tells Derek when he's cleared his throat and trusts his voice again. "I know you said you'd make something, but this all looks like it's fresh and made from scratch."

"It is," Derek says. "And keep your hands off it, you'll burn your fingers," he adds, slapping Stiles's hand away from the sauce pot. 

"Right. Okay. I'll just be—" Stiles says, backing away and sitting down on one of the dining chairs, "—over here, admiring the view, waiting patiently."

Derek laughs at that, but he goes back to whatever it is he's doing at the stove. It smells fantastic and once the pasta is on a plate in front of Stiles, he finds out that it tastes just as good. 

"Never cooking again," Stiles says through a mouthful. "There's no way I can beat this."

"I could teach you," Derek tells him. "It's my family's recipe." 

"Only if you let me teach you how to bake my mom's  _kolache_ ," Stiles counter-offers. 

"That might take a while. Like I said, Peter was always the family baker." 

"We have time," Stiles tells him, smiling. 

Derek reaches across the table and links their fingers together, mirroring Stiles's smile. 

"Yeah, okay," he says. "It's a deal." 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
